In many instances, it is desirable to provide a movable merchandising cart with a canopy to add attractive and identifying characteristics to the movable merchandising cart. Therefore, it is desirable to locate the canopy at a relatively high position above the upper surface of the body portion of the cart. This presents problems when it is necessary to move the cart through an opening having a restricted height such as a doorway to a building or an elevator in a building. To overcome this problem, many movable merchandising carts are provided with means for raising or lowering the canopy relative to the upper surface of the body portion of the movable merchandising cart. While the overall problem has been solved by such raising and lowering means, there still exist problems in readily and easily accomplishing this raising and lowering of the canopy.